


Crow Adventures

by Adaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: Hinata is a very curious small crow. Having grown up in the safety of the cornfield, surrounded by his flock, he longs to see the rest of the world. When the opportunity arises he finds the rest of the world to be a very different place to what he imagined.





	Crow Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by some art by patsyasaurus on tumblr. You should totally check them out, their art is super amazing! As for me this is the first time I've posted something on this site so please let me what you think. Hope you enjoy!

**__**__The sun hung hot and heavy over the wide expanse of the Miyagi Farm. It was a lazy day where the insects hummed idly and the air was thick like cotton. The farm was usually a bustling place with all its various residents, but very few wanted to be out in the stuffy heat and happily slept the day away, that is, except for one rather small crow.

Hinata was restless and bored. He sat on one of the many scarecrows overlooking the massive cornfield his flock called home, watching to see if anything interesting would occur. The rest of his flock was sleeping and lazing about in the hot summer heat. None of them wanted to do anything of interest, not even Hinata’s best friend, Kageyama, wanted to play, only sleep. How boring, Hinata thought, the day was already halfway over and nothing had been done. No games had been played, no adventures undertaken. Hinata had asked the leaders of their flock, Daichi and Suga, if he could go exploring by himself, but both of them had told him no. They said he could get lost or injured if he went by himself. So Hinata was stuck sitting on the scarecrow, completely bored, waiting. Then, the butterfly appeared.

It came on one of the rare summer breezes. Blue iridescent wings glistened in the sunlight as the butterfly floated along. Hinata watched in fascination as it flew over his head and continued to drift across the tall corn stalks. It was beautiful and small, and seemed to be incredibly fragile, like it would break fighting even the most delicate wind. Yet still it went, traveling wherever the wind took it, not afraid of getting hurt or lost. If a creature so fragile could go adventuring alone, then surely a crow could as well. Besides, Daichi and Suga couldn’t say he went alone, because he had his very own butterfly guide.

Hinata raised his wings and leapt off the scarecrow, his wings churning the still air until they caught the breeze. He let out a caw of excitement as he stretched his wings. Feeling the air beneath his feathers always filled him with joy and anticipation. Despite being the smallest member of the flock, he could fly faster, farther, and higher than all of them. A useful skill he thought, for a grand adventurer such as himself.

Together they flew low over the cornfield, Hinata’s feathers just barely grazing the tall plants. Until, quite suddenly, there were no more stalks. Hinata stopped and hovered in the air. Before him lay short, rolling hills for nearly as far as he could see. In the distance Hinata thought he saw a glimmer of light reflecting on water, and beyond that a dark mass. Behind him was the cornfield, a tall sea of green. His home. For a moment, Hinata nearly turned and headed back. He had never left the cornfield by himself, and now that he was looking at it, the world beyond their home seemed rather large indeed. But, the blue butterfly caught his eye and hardened his resolve. If this small, delicate butterfly could brave the world so easily by itself, then so could Hinata. He didn’t need Daichi or Suga or anyone else to protect him from the world. Hinata was perfectly capable of being a lone adventurer and he would prove it to them all. Surging forwards with renewed determination, Hinata caught up with the butterfly and left the cornfield behind.

Following the butterfly over the cornfield had been exciting. The butterfly was new and everything else was old. But as they moved over the hills, it was his guide who grew old and dull. As the breeze came to an end, the butterfly drifted down to rest on the few flowers who had survived the heat. Hinata was at first fascinated by the flowers. They were low to the ground, hiding from the sun amongst the dry grass, a shock of purple amid the browns and greens. Sure the cornfield had its own variety of flowers, but none of them were quite so purple. A flower though, no matter how beautiful, is only interesting to look at for so long and Hinata quickly grew bored. He was free to explore and discover all he could about this large world, and he refused to waste all his limited time on a single flower. Thanking the butterfly for all its help, Hinata once again took to the skies.

As Hinata flew around the hills, he noticed the sky in front of him beginning to turn red as the sun started to sink towards the horizon. The air was becoming thicker than before, weighing him down, as the familiar scent of rain filled his nose. Behind him, dark storm clouds hung threateningly over the cornfield. Daichi had probably already woken everyone from their daytime slumber so they could take refuge in an abandoned barn at the edge of their home, and had likely noticed his absence from the flock. Hinata didn’t want Daichi or Suga to worry, nor did he want to fly in the rain. With great sadness he took one last glance towards the shimmering lake and dark woods he had been unable to visit, and turned away.

Despite knowing he really should head straight for the barn, Hinata couldn’t help zigzagging over and around the hills, only vaguely moving towards where he was supposed to go. There was just so much left of the rolling hills to be explored and he had no idea when he would be able to return next, so he was bound and determined to see as much as possible now. With that idea in mind, Hinata darted up and over the top of one of the larger hills and, much to his surprise and elation, came across something other than grass and flowers. The land flattened out and from it rose a tall house with a large stone wall wrapped around it. Intrigued by this new discovery, Hinata flew forwards and landed on the wide grey stones. From his perch he could see the entirety of the house’s backyard. The fading sun and the stone walls threw most of the yard into shadows, but they could not even stop Hinata from seeing the veritable banquet within the walls. Very little of the yard was covered in grass. Instead most of it was tilled earth like what Hinata was used to. Except, what was growing in the dirt was most certainly not corn. Along the back of the house was a row of mighty sunflowers and in front of them a rainbow bed of petals. The rest of the yard was mostly taken up by two long dirt patches. In the one closest to Hinata, spindly vines crept up wooden stakes firmly planted in the ground, the small leaves barely covering the long bean pods which hung heavily from their stock. The farther patch was darker, large leaves guarding the thick vines beneath and pretty yellow flowers poking out from the foliage. Hinata’s stomach rumbled at the sight. He hadn’t eaten since earlier that day and now he was simply starving. It only made sense to eat as much as he could now. After all, he wouldn’t have enough energy to make it all the way to the barn if he didn’t, at least that was what Hinata told himself as he dived towards the bean stalks.

As Hinata landed on the ground he busied himself with searching for the best pods he could find. Spotting one a bit higher than he could reach, Hinata jumped up and grabbed it with his beak, pulling it down and snapping it off the vine. A thud filled the air as he landed, despite having been very light on his feet, then another one followed by a low guttural growl as a dark shadow fell heavily over him.

Fear was not something Hinata was overly familiar with. The cornfield was a rather safe place to live, void of scary creatures or monsters with sharp claws. If anything had ever frightened him, Daichi would investigate while Suga comforted and protected him. Hinata was always safe in his home with his flock. But now, he had neither, and fear was all he could feel as he looked behind him. A monster was looming over his small form. Hinata trembled as he looked up at its face, twisted in a snarl with long, sharp fangs exposed. The dying sun stained its thick white fur red, and turned the pearly fangs crimson as though they were drenched in the blood of previous adventurers. It took another step forwards, its massive paws thudding heavily against the dead grass, and startled Hinata out of his frozen state. He took off in a frenzy of feathers, the crackling air swirling around him as he made for the sky. Hinata dashed over the wall of the garden and raced away from the terrible beast within as fast as he possibly could. His world was a hazy, blurry swirl of colors as the idea of the fanged monster chasing after him spurred him faster.

The sun was but a sliver on the horizon and the air hummed and fizzled with barely contained electricity. Hinata darted over the bloody, glistening lake, just as the first rumble of thunder sounded. He had only just calmed enough to realize he had gone the wrong way and was now even farther from his home, and the sound of the thunder only deepened his fear. Rain was beginning to fall over the cornfield. If he were to go back, now he would have to brave the wind and lightning and water. But what other choice did he have? He wanted to go home; he had to go home. A shriek cut through his thoughts and he quickly turned towards the sound, heart already racing. Back-dropped against the black storm clouds was a massive bird. Its wings stretched forever, bleeding into and blending with the clouds as it hovered above him. Bright white lightning flashed to illuminate the sharp beak and razor like talons of the raptor. This time, there was no pause in his motions. Hinata turned back around and dove away into the dark woods which reached up to meet him.

The sun had abandoned him. It had faded away and could no longer seep through the dense canopy. Only the occasional burst of lightning gave him a brief look at the looming trees and outstretched branches waiting to ensnare him in their grasp. He flew blindly through the woody maze, unsure of which was right or left, up or down. Hinata cried out as he flew straight into the rough bark of a tree. He fell down and landed harshly on a branch, barely catching his balance before he plummeted even farther into the darkness. The wind began to howl as the first few raindrops splattered against the leaves above, but not even the canopy could stop the torrent of rain that came. Soon Hinata was soaked to the bone, shaking. A lightning flash illuminated the tree he was on, and for a moment, Hinata saw a gaping hole at the end of the branch. Carefully, he began to make his way towards the trunk.

The inside of the hollow was dry. Hinata was huddled against the back wall, feathers fluffed up as much as possible in a vain attempt to dry himself. The sound of rain drowned out his rapid breaths. The hollow was pitch black and cold, offering no comfort other than safety from the rain. Thunder shook the tree and Hinata shrunk farther away, trembling. As the adrenaline left his body, Hinata looked around, desperate for something warm or something to bring him comfort, but there was nothing but a few stray feathers and musty leaves. He wanted his flock, for Suga to pat him on the head and tell him everything was going to be fine, for Daichi to distract everyone from the thunder by telling stories, and for Kageyama to sleep next to him. None of them were here though and Hinata realized just how completely and utterly alone he really was. No one knew where he was; he didn’t know where he was, and the storm would wash away any traces of where he had been. Hinata decided right then and there that he really hated adventures. In the cold dark of the hollow, Hinata sniffled as his eyes slipped closed and he fell into an uneasy slumber.

 

“Akaashi, look, we have a hatchling in our nest.”

“That’s not a hatchling Bokuto, it’s a crow. Be careful or you’ll wake him.

“But he’s so small Akaashi, he must be a hatchling. Can we keep him?”

“No, he is probably a part of Daichi and Suga’s flock. I wonder what he is doing out here alone? Bokuto no, wait-”

Hinata was jostled out of his half-awake state as a very large feathery body was suddenly pressed up against him. A wing wrapped around his still cold body and held him uncomfortably close. Hinata’s eyes fluttered open enough to see the blurry outline of a black owl standing at the entrance of the hollow. Glancing up, he saw that the wing and feathers around him belonged to a very large great horned owl. Weakly he tried to struggle from its grasp, causing the smaller owl to sigh and enter. He spoke soothingly as he carefully pulled Hinata away from the bigger owl’s haphazard grip.

“What’s your name little crow?”

“H-H-Hinata,” he replied, watching the two owls warily. He could see only vague shapes in the still present darkness, but it seemed to be marginally lighter than before.

“Hello, Hinata. My name is Akaashi.” He gestured to the larger figure next to him. “And over there is Bokuto. Are you lost?” Hinata trembled at the word “lost,” and Akaashi quickly wrapped him in his soft wings. “It’s alright if you are; I just need to know if you are a part of Daichi and Suga’s flock, that way we can take you to them.” Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked up at Akaashi. He nodded hesitantly, barely daring to believe these strange owls knew the way back to his home. “Then, this evening, we will take you back, but for now I think we all need to rest. I know Bokuto and I are tired, and you look simply exhausted. You’re safe here with Bokuto and I, so just sleep. Everything will be better when you wake up.” Akaashi smiled faintly and Bokuto nodded, moving towards the duo and surrounding them in his large wings, cuddling close. Hinata was wrapped in a blanket of warmth and soft feathers, and while these owls were obviously not his flock, it was the safest he had felt all day. The rain outside was barely a drizzle as two owls and a crow fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Bright sunlight filtered through the canopy, bathing everything in pale green. Leaves fluttered, branches swayed, and soft wind whispered through the trees. Hinata groaned as something annoying prodded him.

“Go away, Kageyama,” he muttered, shoving the annoyance. He was used to his friend annoying him as they slept near each other and usually a push was all it took to get rid of him, but the annoyance persisted along with a chuckle.

“Not quite,” an unfamiliar voice replied, breaking through Hinata’s foggy mind and causing him to open his eyes. He squinted against the green light and looked up. Above him was a black feathered owl. He stared at Hinata with a bored expression, his wing extended towards the crow. Hinata squeaked in surprise, a brief flash of panic overcoming him. Then, the events of the day before came crashing back; the monsters and rain, the all-consuming fear as he sat alone and terrified, and the owls taking him in. A shiver racked his body as he glanced around the hollow. The dark owl, moved around him. Hinata watched as Akaashi poked the massive black and grey owl who was still fast asleep. Bokuto hooted softly and shifted, grabbing Akaashi with his wings and pulling the smaller owl close. A heavy sigh came from Akaashi and Hinata couldn’t help but lightly laugh at the exasperation which seemed to be permanently etched into Akaashi’s face. He struggled free, making Bokuto blearily open his eyes.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto mumbled, his eyes squinted against the sun.

“We have to get Hinata back before nightfall,” Akaashi said, causing Hinata to perk up. The owls really had been telling the truth. He was going to be taken home. He would follow the owls’ every rule and stay close to Akaashi so he couldn’t possibly be lost again. Surely no monster could get past Bokuto nor would they dare try to come near Akaashi’s fierce expression. Yes, he would be safe as long as he stayed close to Akaashi. Then, he would be home and able to forget this awful adventure ever occurred.

“Let’s go Hinata,” Akaashi said. Hinata looked up to see Bokuto already out on the branch while Akaashi stood next to the entrance, waiting for him. He grinned as he hopped out of the hollow and into the green light of day.

All the trees were tall, impossibly tall. Hinata stared in awe at the massive trunks rising out of the fern-covered ground far beneath them. He stuck close to Akaashi, flying just under the owl’s dark wing as they made their way through the forest maze. Bokuto flew ahead, his giant form swaying back and forth as he constantly changed directions to investigate whatever caught his eye. Akaashi continued on, undisturbed by the other owl’s wanderings. Hinata watched Bokuto closely, trying to keep an eye on him while not running into a tree or leaving Akaashi’s side. Why was Bokuto wandering so much? Wasn’t it dangerous? Sure, Bokuto was big and that made him scary, but what if he got lost as well? Surely, Akaashi wouldn’t let that happen, and maybe that was why Bokuto wasn’t afraid. Hinata wouldn’t have been so afraid if he knew someone like Akaashi could always find him.

Bokuto swooped back towards them as they broke free of the tree line. The sun was hanging low in the sky behind them. It’s yellow light sparkled off of the large lake in front of them and shadows were just beginning to creep over the rolling hills spread out beyond. He could not see the cornfield yet, but excitement and anticipation filled him as he saw the more familiar landscape.

“Akaashi! Hinata! Come look at this!” Bokuto hooted, as he dove away from them towards the lake. Hinata was not about to follow, though he was curious as to what Bokuto could want to show them. Then, Akaashi sighed and shook his head fondly and flew down after the larger owl. Hinata blinked in surprise; the ever serious Akaashi had just left the path to explore with Bokuto. He didn’t understand. Wasn’t following the path the best option? Exploring led to getting lost. As Hinata looked around he realized. He was alone and unprotected in the sky. Panicking, he dove down after the pair. They were sitting by the edge of the lake. Hinata landed next to Bokuto who quickly pulled him towards the water’s edge.

“I thought there was an owl trapped in the water, but now there is another owl that looks just like Akaashi so I’m unsure.”

“I think these are our reflections, Bokuto.”

“Really? Isn’t this cool Hinata?” Bokuto said as he looked at his reflection. Hinata looked down at his, hopping closer to get a better view. There was nothing particularly impressive about what he saw. He looked the same in the lake as he did in the puddles that would form in the cornfield. Perhaps on another day, he would have found it interesting, but he was anxious to get back home. Their deviation from the path made him nervous that monsters would get them, but neither Bokuto nor Akaashi seemed to share his concerns. He could understand Bokuto, but Akaashi seemed perfectly fine with their stop to explore too. The dark owl seemed not only relaxed, but also happy as he looked at his reflection, fixing stray feathers and helping Bokuto fix ones he missed. They were content exploring the lake together.

After several long minutes, Akaashi straightened and glanced towards the darkening sky.

“We should keep going. I don’t want to try to find a flock of crows at night,” Akaashi said, a hint of cheer in his voice that hadn’t previously been there. He took off, Hinata quickly rising after him and Bokuto following after looking sadly back at the lake.

The air was cool, a faint breeze pushing them on their way. The lake gave way to the rolling hills, shadows creeping farther up the grassy slopes. All the rain the night before had drenched the earth and the previously dry terrain was showing signs of life. More flowers seemed to dot the hillsides, blues and purples mixing with the stiff greens. Hinata’s eyes widened in amazement as Bokuto flew close to the ground, his wings upsetting a patch of puffy white flowers causing tufts to fly away in the wind. Without thinking, Hinata went after him, breezing through the patch and stirring up the flower tufts with glee. He flew close to Bokuto, Akaashi keeping watch from above, as they skimmed over the hills. Insects buzzed and chirped as they leapt away from the two birds’ erratic flight pattern. Following Bokuto was fun, Hinata decided. Every few minutes, they would soar back up and fly with Akaashi before going back to exploring the stirring nightlife. Akaashi kept them on track, moving ever closer to the cornfield, but Bokuto made the journey enjoyable. Hinata could now see why the two worked so well together, Akaashi’s simple happiness at seeing the lake proving his need for Bokuto, and Bokuto’s regular check in with Akaashi showing his need for him.

As they crested a particularly large hill, Hinata paused. In front of him was the cornfield. The setting sun made the green stalks seem darker, something he would usually be scared by, but now, all he could feel was relief. He was home. He was safe. Hinata darted down the hill, soaring up and over the field, leaves brushing against his wings. He called out the names of his flock mates, eager to see any of them again. His head swung back and forth as he tried to see them in the twilight. The plants in front of him rustled and a large figure rose up. Hinata slammed into them, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Righting himself, he looked up to see the other bird was none other than Daichi.

“Hinata!” Daichi said, pulling the smaller crow towards him and enveloping him in his wings. The elder crow pulled back and looked Hinata up and down.

“Are you hurt anywhere? Suga, I found him!” The stalks rustled and another crow appeared. Hinata beamed up at Suga who pulled him close as well. He was safely wrapped in both of their wings as they fretted over him. Warmth spread through him at their obvious concern, but also sadness. He had caused both of them, and likely the entire flock, to worry so much, all because he had wanted to go on an adventure by himself. He sniffled, causing Daichi and Suga to exchange worried glances.

“What’s wrong, Hinata? It’s okay. You’re home now,” Suga said soothingly trying to reassure him.

“I’m sorry!” Hinata cried out, burying his face in Suga’s feathers.

“It’s alright Hinata, it’s alright, you’re back now,” Suga said, holding the crying Hinata close. Daichi looked at the scene sadly then turned to Bokuto and Akaashi who had landed near them.

“Thank you for bringing Hinata back to us.”

“You’re welcome. We are just happy he made it home.” Akaashi nodded as he watched the reunion with a slight smile. Bokuto nodded happily, puffing up with gratitude.

“You can come visit us anytime, Hinata. I can’t wait to meet more of your flock,” Bokuto said, peering down at the still sniffling crow. Hinata nodded slowly at the offer, happy he would get the chance to see the owls again.

“We should head back.” Akaashi reached forwards and patted Hinata on the head. Bokuto pouted, but quickly gave Hinata a hug before both of them took off into the night. The three crows watched them leave, then turned and headed towards where the rest of the flock had already fallen asleep. Hinata stayed close to Daichi and Suga that night, and for several days and nights afterwards. He told Kageyama and the others of his grand adventure and new friends, excited to learn that there were several of them who would love to join him on a trip.

Many days later, the sun beat down on the earth. The air was thick and heavy. Very little stirred within the cornfield. It was a lazy day, a day of rest and boredom. Hinata was sitting next to Kageyama, slightly bored, mind wandering for something interesting. On a stray breeze, a butterfly floated by, catching his eye. He watched it float above the stalks with curiosity. It was a delicate creature painted red and gold in the sunlight. Looking away, Hinata saw Kageyama dozing. He glanced once more at the butterfly before following his friend’s lead.


End file.
